My love
by Draco-Harry-Lover-1
Summary: Klaus and Kol fell in love with Tatia and Anita. The ancestors of Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert. When something tragic happens where it leaves Tatia and Anita dead and Kol and Klaus don't no. In 2012 they are back again. Now Klaus and Kol will go threw anything to get them back, even though they don't no the true until it unfolds. Sounds better inside. Klaus/Caroline, Kol/Elena
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this story Kol fell for Tatia instead of Klaus and Elijah. This is also going to have a new character named Anita, Caroline will be her doppleganger like Elena is with Tatia. Also, Kol and Klaus don't know they had children before they came to the village, this takes place a year after the originals are turned into vampires.**

* * *

Kol and Klaus were sitting in the drawing room.

"So when are you going to ask Anita to marry you?" Kol asked his brother.  
"The same time you ask Tatia" Klaus smiled at his brother.

Soon they were interrupted when Anita and Tatia came running in.

"Tatia, love, what is it?" Kol asked.  
"Mikael, he found us" Tatia told him.

Klaus and Kol looked at each other. Klaus kissed Anita and Kol kissed Tatia.

"We want you both to run" Kol said to them.  
"What?" Anita asked not taking her eyes off of Klaus.  
"Go, we will find you soon" Klaus said.

The girls gave them one last kiss goodbye and ran away together. Didn't help because when they were an hour from the town they were in, Mikael found them and killed them. Klaus and Kol never knew and still search for them until this day.

*2012*

Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes were in their favorite store shopping. Caroline bumped into a blonde who looked around her age.

"I'm sorry" Caroline apologized.

The other blonde looked up and went into shock.

"Anita" She whispered.

Caroline looked at her confused. Elena soon came up.

"Tatia" The girl whispered again.  
"Excuse me" Elena said looking at Caroline.  
"Sorry" The girl left.

Caroline and Elena looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson went to the men side of the store where her brothers Klaus, Kol, and Elijah were.

"Guys" Rebekah said.

They turned around.

"What is it?" Kol asked.

Kol and Klaus still keep their eyes open for Anita and Tatia.

"I just saw Anita and Tatia" Rebekah said to them.

Klaus and Kol turned to her. Their unbeating dead heart gave a little jump. Elijah looked at his younger sister.

"Rebekah, don't start that again, remember when you told them that in 1880, Klaus daggered you and didn't wake you up until 1914" Elijah said to her.  
"Rebekah it wasn't funny then and it's not funny now" Kol said bumbed.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I'm not lying this time" Rebekah said to them.

They went back to what they were doing and Rebekah saw Elena and Caroline from the glass window that was there go up to the counter. She grabbed her brothers and pulled them to the door way that was there to enter the girls section.

"What Rebekah?" Klaus asked.  
"See those girls at the counter" Rebekah pointed to the other end of the store.  
"Yes" The boys said.  
"Wait for them to turn around" Rebekah told them.

Elijah, Kol, and Klaus didn't know why they stayed there but they did. When Caroline and Elena got done paying they turned around and the brothers stopped in their tracks. Rebekah smiled because she was right. Elena and Caroline walked out of the door and into Elena's SUV. Kol looked at Klaus.

"Nik, they're here" Kol said happily.  
"I know" Klaus said excited.  
"Told you I wasn't lying" Rebekah said.  
"Yes but you do have a habit of lying to them" Elijah said.

Rebekah nodded. She couldn't deny it. They left their things there and left the store. They got in their car and drove off to find Caroline and Elena. Kol and Klaus again have their true love, or so they think.

* * *

**A/N: I no that I haven't updated my other stories, that's because my computer is in the shop and a pre written all of the stories that are on my page and since my computer is in the shop, I don't have the chapters to post for the stories. I'm using my sister's computer right now and when I can I will update my other stories but for now here is a new one since you all have been patient with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Elena and Caroline were driving to the other part of town where they had the good bathing suits. Soon another car hit into them and Elena lost control of the wheel. Their car flipped a couple of times and it landed upside down. Elena and Caroline were knocked out cold.

* * *

Elijah was driving their SUV, trying to find the girls. Soon they stopped a few centimeters away from another car that was upside down and blocking the road.

"I'll check it out" Rebekah got out and walked towards the SUV in the road. Rebekah looked in the passenger side window and gasped. There laid Elena and Caroline.

"Guys! It's Anita and Tatia!" Rebekah shouted to her brothers.

The boys got out of the car and ran to where Rebekah was. Klaus went to Caroline's side and Kol went to Elena's. The boys pulled them out.

"Tatia" Kol said tapping Elena's face.  
"Anita" Klaus said at the same time as Kol.  
"We need to get them home" Elijah said.

Rebekah went into the SUV and grabbed their bags.

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked.  
"What? They're going to be staying with us, mine as well have their clothes" Rebekah said as she got all the bags.

Klaus and Kol picked the girls up bridal style and walked them back to their car. Elijah pulled Elena's SUV off of the road and got into his car. Elijah drove off to Mikaelson manor.

* * *

Elena woke up to an unfamiliar room. Elena got up and looked around. She remembered everything that happened but after the crash nothing. Elena felt a cut on her head. Soon the door opened and in came a boy who looked a year older then her. When he saw her he smiled.

"You're awake" Kol said walking over to her.  
"Where am I?" Elena looked around.  
"My house, my siblings and I found you and brought you here" Kol said to her.

Elena nodded.

"I've missed you so much Tatia" Kol said to her.  
"I'm not Tatia" Elena said confused.  
"Very funny" Kol kissed her. Elena went wide eye, why the hell was this guy kissing her. Elena pulled away.  
"What the hell!" Elena shouted to him.  
"Why don't you remember me?" Kol asked hurt.

Soon realization hit him. Kol thought that either Finn or Mikael got to her and Anita and compelled them to forget that they ever were alive. Kol walked out of the room to see Klaus leaning against the wall pissed.

* * *

Caroline woke up and saw an attractive guy rubbing small circles on her hand.

"Hello love" Klaus smirked.  
"Where am I?" Caroline said a little weirded out that he called her 'love'.  
"We found your car upside down and we brought you back here" Klaus said to her.

Caroline sat up and looked around.

"Where's Elena?" Caroline got up from the bed.  
"Who?" Klaus asked confused.  
"Brunette girl-" Klaus cut her off.  
"You mean Tatia?" Klaus said a little bit amused.

Caroline looked at him confused. Klaus stood up and trapped her against the wall.

"I've missed you so much" Klaus placed his lips on hers. Caroline tried to push him away but nothing. Soon Klaus pulled away confused.  
"Who the hell are you and why did you just kiss me?" Caroline asked pissed.  
"Anita, you don't remember me?" Klaus asked.  
"Who's Anita? My name is Caroline" Caroline argued.

Klaus got pissed. His god damn older brother Finn or his pathetic father Mikael got to her and erased her memories. Klaus stormed out of the room and into the hallway. He didn't want Anita to see him like that. Soon Kol came out and looked at Klaus.

"Someone erased her memories" Kol looked like he wanted to cry.  
"Anita as well" Klaus said to his brother.  
"I can't believe we spent all our time looking for them and they don't even remember us" Kol punched the wall which got a hole in it. Rebekah and Elijah came running up the stairs.  
"What's going on?" Elijah asked.

Kol explained what happened and the brother and sister didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry, we will find a way to reverse the compulsion" Rebekah said.

Soon Elena and Caroline stepped out and the originals turned to look at them. Elena walked over to Caroline and held onto her arm.

"Thanks for helping us but we should go" Caroline spoke up.  
"You aren't going anywhere" Klaus said to her.  
"Oh yes we are!" Caroline spat back.  
"God damn it Anita! When are you going to stop being stubborn?" Klaus looked at her.  
"Who the hell is Anita? My name is Caroline!" Caroline stretched out the name Caroline.

Klaus looked at his siblings and then back to the girls. Kol spoke up.

"Tatia, you have to remember something" Kol looked at Elena.  
"Who's Tatia? I'm Elena" Elena told him.

Elijah stopped Klaus and Kol when he realized that Elena and Caroline had heart beats.

"Listen" Elijah said.

Rebekah, Kol, and Klaus heard heart beats.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Rebekah confused.  
"They have heart beats, they're human" The originals looked at the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Kol and Klaus were shocked. They turned Anita and Tatia, about a month after they turned into a vampire, how were they human. Kol went up to Elena.

"Who are you and why do you look like Tatia?" Kol asked.  
"My name is Elena Gilbert" Elena told him.

Kol turned to Elijah.

"How is this possible?" Asked Kol.  
"Beats me, we can have a witch figure out what happened" Elijah said.  
"I'll call her" Rebekah left to call the witch.  
"You're vampires aren't you?" Caroline looked at them.  
"How do you know about vampires?" Asked Elijah.  
"We're from the founding families" Caroline said.

Soon Rebekah came back up.

"She is on her way, she'll be here in about 15 minutes" Rebekah said.  
"Good" Elijah said.  
"Keep them up here" Rebekah told Kol and Klaus.

Kol took Elena to his room and Klaus brung Caroline to his. Kol placed Elena on the bed while Kol sat on a chair and just stared at her wondering how the hell it was possible. Elena caught his eye a couple of times but turned away right after Kol tried to hold her gaze. Same thing was happening to Caroline and Klaus. Soon Kol and Klaus sensed the witch and grabbed Elena and Caroline and dragged them downstairs.

"So what can I do for you today?" Greta asked.  
"We want to know why Tatia and Anita have heartbeats" Rebekah said.

Caroline wanted to say something but didn't. Greta set up a couple of things and gestured to the girls. Kol and Klaus pulled them over.

"Now each of you place your hands on mine and then connect your free hands" Greta told them.

Elena and Caroline did as was told. Soon Greta started to chant in Latin and soon it was over and she released their hands.

"What?" Klaus asked impatient.  
"I can show you why it's possible" Greta told them.

Soon Greta resisted a spell and soon what looked like a hollowgram but wasn't is was more of a movie sort of type thing floated in mid air. Soon the numbers 898 and then Anita popped up on the screen.

* * *

*898*

_"Push Anita" Anita's mother tried to reassure her daughter._  
_"AHHHHHH!" Anita pushed as hard as she could and soon a cry was heard._

_Anita looked and saw a baby girl._

_"Let me see her momma" Anita begged._  
_"Anita I think it's best if we give her up" Anita's sister said._  
_"No! Momma! Momma please" Anita said in her accent._

_Anita's mother took the baby out of the room._

_"NO! MOMMA!" Anita cried so hard._  
_"Anita you need to let her go" Her sister held her._  
_"No, that's my baby, no" Anita held her head._

_Her sister sat there trying to calm down her sister's cry. Later that night Anita looked out her window and cried. She didn't know what to do anymore. Anita got dressed and packed a few things she'd need and left her home._

Soon the numbers 898 showed again and this time Tatia was shown.

* * *

*898*

_"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tatia screamed as she pushed._  
_"One more Tatia, one more" Her mother said._  
_"AHHHHHHHH!" Tatia pushed harder this time._

_Soon a cry was heard and Tatia smiled. Her baby girl was handed to her and Tatia looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Soon a woman came in._

_"Is this the baby?" Asked the woman._  
_"Yes" Tatia's mother nodded._

_The woman took the baby and Tatia got up but her mother held her back._

_"Where is she going with my baby momma?" Tatia turned to her mother._  
_"She needs a new home Tatia" her mother felt guilty for doing that to her own daughter._  
_"WHY?" Tatia fell to the floor._  
_"Tatia, it's what's best for her" Her mother tried to hug her._

_Tatia cried harder._

_"I'm her mother, momma, how could you do that to me?" Tatia screamed at her._  
_"I'm sorry" Her mother tried to touch her but Tatia moved away._

_Tatia got up and grabbed some clothes and put them in her bag. She took a few other things._

_"Where are you going Tatia?" her mother was confused._

_Tatia put on shoes._

_"Away from here" Tatia said in her accent._  
_"What?" her mother was shocked._  
_"You betrayed me, goodbye mother" Tatia left the house hearing her mother calling her name._

* * *

*1 day later*

_Tatia was walking trying to keep the tears out of her eyes. She soon bumped into someone. She looked to see a blonde girl._

_"I'm sorry" Tatia said._  
_"No I wasn't watching where I was going" The girl said wiping tears from her eyes._  
_"Why are you crying?" Tatia asked._  
_"Yesterday I had a daughter and my mother and sister made me give her up, so I left, why are you crying?" Asked the girl noticing Tatia's tears._  
_"I had a daughter yesterday as well, although my mother didn't tell me she was giving it up until a woman came in and took her" Tatia looked at her._  
_"I'm so sorry" the girl apologized._  
_"Me to" Tatia gave a small smile._  
_"What's your name?" Asked the girl._  
_"Tatia Petrova" Tatia held out her hand._  
_"Anita Pieterse" Anita shook her hand._

_Soon they traveled together and that's where they met Kol and Klaus. Soon after when Klaus and Kol got turned they went to find Tatia and Anita who ran from the villege after they turned. Soon Kol and Klaus found them. Anita was getting water from a lake and then she walked back into the hut her and Tatia shared. She happened to turn around to see them across the lake. Anita's breath hitched. Soon Klaus and Kol were in front of her and the water dropped._

_"Go find Tatia" Klaus looked at Kol._

_Kol went inside the hut. Klaus took Anita's hand._

_"What are you doing here?" Anita asked._  
_"I came for you" Klaus said._  
_"Klaus we can't be together" Anita was hurt._  
_"Why not?" Klaus asked._  
_"You're a... Vampire" Anita tried to find the right word._  
_"There is a way we can be together without me hurting you" Klaus looked her dead in the eye._  
_"What?" Anita asked confused._

_Soon Klaus's eyes got red and Anita got scared. He bit into his wrist and forced her to drink. When he knew she had enough he took it out of her mouth and she breathed in air._

_"I love you" Klaus then snapped her neck._

* * *

_Kol found Tatia cleaning clothes._

_"Tatia" Kol whispered in her ear._

_Tatia jumped and turned around. When she saw Kol she didn't know what to do._

_"Why are you here?" Tatia spoke._  
_"To be with you forever" Kol said to her._  
_"What?" Tatia asked confused._

_Kol wasn't one to explain like Klaus was. He bit into his wrist and made her drink it. When he knew she had enough he took his wrist out and looked at her._

_"I love you" Kol kissed her one the lips. Soon he broke the kiss and snapped her neck like a twig._

* * *

*A year after*

_Soon Mikael envaded the town and Tatia and Anita ran for it. They ran an hour before they figured they were safe enough to walk._

_"Why does Mikael always ruin something?" Anita asked._  
_"I don't know" Tatia said._

_They continued to walk until they heard a noise. They stopped and looked around._

_"What was that?" Asked Anita._  
_"Run" Tatia suggested._

_They ran at vampire speed but it wasn't good because Mikael flashed in front of them._

_"Hello my lovelies" Mikael smiled._  
_"What do you want?" Tatia spoke._  
_"Just to see my children suffer, more importantly I want Niklaus to suffer" Mikael said._

_The girls were confused but Mikael drove a stake threw Anita's heart._

_"AH!" Tatia screamed._

_Tatia ran as fast as she could but Mikael grabbed her._

_"Please" Tatia begged._

_Mikael drove a stake threw her heart and they died. Soon Mikael burried them and left the little town._

_*End of the flashback*_

* * *

Greta turned to the originals. Caroline and Elena were stunned, they stood away from all the originals but didn't run.

"They're the dopplegangers of Anita and Tatia" Greta said.

Kol was pissed and had tears in his eyes, Klaus did too.

"He killed them" Kol let a few tears escape.  
"I will leave you alone" Greta left. Klaus let a few tears escape as well. The originals turned to Caroline and Elena. Klaus and Kol looked at each other as if having a private conversation, they turned back to the girls. The girls made a break for the door. Before they could pull it open Kol grabbed Elena and Klaus grabbed Caroline.

"Let me go" Elena struggled against his hold.  
"What do you want?" Caroline tried to get away from Klaus but he wasn't giving up.  
"We'll just leave while you too try to tame them" Rebekah pulled Elijah out of the house.  
"We can't have Tatia and Anita, we'll just have their beautiful dopplegangers" Klaus said to Caroline.

Kol pulled Elena up the stairs.

"NO! CAROLINE!" Elena shouted.  
"ELENA!" Caroline shouted back.

* * *

Kol took Elena to his room. He made Elena sit on the bed. Kol turned his back for one second and she ran for it. Kol caught her and made her come back over to the bed. Kol made her lay down on the bed and hovered over her holding her wrists to the bed.

"You and your friend aren't leaving this house, understood" Kol said.  
"You can't just make us stay here and replace them" Elena said to him.  
"I loved her, I was going to propose to her and my god damn father took her from me, you are just like her, minus the accent and name" Kol felt a pang in his chest when he thought about what Mikael did.  
"Please just let us go" Elena begged.

Kol started kissing her neck. Elena started to struggle against him.

"Please" Elena felt tears come to her eyes.

Kol didn't stop though. He removed his hands from her wrist and started to feel her up. He felt Elena struggle but she couldn't get out from under him. Soon Kol felt his fangs come out and she felt it and started to struggle harder. Kol bit into her neck and she whimpered. He fed from her until he felt her got limp. He knew she was past out. Kol looked up at her and saw how beautiful she looked like when she was sleeping. He fed her his blood and it took everything in his power not to snap her neck and turn her. Kol got up and took her clothes off. He saw she had on a red bra and underwear set and it took everything in him not to jump her. He went into the shopping bags that were in his room that were hers. He pulled out a white silk night gown. It stopped at the mid thigh length. Kol put it on her and laid her down on his pillows and covered her. He laid next to her and watched her sleep.

* * *

Klaus was still keeping Caroline from struggling.

"Let me go" Caroline said.  
"Nope" Klaus pulled her to his drawing room.

He placed her in a chair and tied to to it. Caroline continued to struggle. Klaus grabbed a chair and sat in front of her.

"You look so much like her" Klaus said running his hand up and down her arm.  
"I'm not" Caroline tried to shake him off but it was no use.  
"Sweetheart, one day you will come with me, by force or by yourself" Klaus said.

Caroline scoffed.

"Feisty, I like it" Klaus smirked.  
"How about you and your freak brother let Elena and I go" Caroline looked him dead in the eye.

Klaus pulled her closer to him and went to her ear.

"We've spent centuries looking for them, only to find out that they're dead and have dopplegangers, we aren't letting you go anytime soon" Klaus whispered harshly in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine.

Klaus bit into her neck and Caroline screamed in pain. When klaus felt her go limp he pulled out of her and fed his blood to her. He walked over to the table where he draws and started to draw Caroline. He had to admit she looked stunning while asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena woke up and felt pain in her head. Her hand went to her neck and she found she had no bite there. Elena sat up and looked to see Kol staring at her. Elena quickly got off the bed and tried to run to the door but Kol was there already.

"Nope" Kol said to her.  
"Why are you doing this to me? Just let me go" Elena said to him.  
"No, Elena" Kol let her name roll of his tongue.

Elena shook her head at him. Kol pulled her closer to him and she struggled. He went to his nightstand and grabbed the handcuffs there.

"No" Elena begged.  
"Sorry love" Kol handcuffed Elena to the bed post.

Elena struggled to get out of it but nothing worked.

"Please, I can't take this shit anymore, I want to go home" Elena begged.  
"Sorry sweetie, can't" Kol touched her leg.

Elena didn't want this for herself. She just wanted to go home but that didn't seem to be happening.

* * *

Caroline woke up and groaned. She looked to see she was tied up to a chair. Klaus watched as she struggled to get out of the chains holding her.

"Let me out" Caroline said still struggling to get out.  
"Nope" Klaus continued to draw.  
"ASS HOLE!" Caroline shouted to him.

Klaus threw his drawing book on the table along with his pencil. He flashed over to Caroline and looked at her.

"Keep testing me Caroline, because one of these times I will turn you into a vampire and lets see what happens then" Klaus said.

Klaus got out his phone and texted Greta to come back. Klaus has been trying to make hybrids. He wasn't successful on making them though. He broke the curse for himself but not for his hybrids. Soon Greta came in.

"Yes?" She asked.  
"Is there a way you can help me make my hybrids?" Klaus was growing frusterated.

Greta set up her things and then started chanting. Soon she nodded her head yes.

"Yes there is another way" Greta told him.  
"Well?" Klaus was getting impatient.  
"You need to precreate" Said Greta.  
"I can't" Klaus growled.  
"You can't, but she can" Greta nodded to Caroline.

Klaus turned to Caroline along with Greta. Caroline started struggling more and more until nothing seemed to work. Klaus walked over to her and smiled. He looked at Greta.

"Can she though?" Asked Klaus.

Greta walked over to her. She chanted a spell and then looked at Klaus.

"She can have children" Greta said.  
"Good, now leave me be with the lovley woman who will be the mother to my hybrid children" Klaus smirked at Caroline. Caroline wanted to cry.  
"There is going to be some complications" Said Greta.  
"Like?" Klaus groaned.  
"They will grow up human until they reach a certain age where they will then turn into hybrids. The first three months the baby will want both it's mother and father's blood, then milk" Greta gave him the rules.  
"Noted, now go" Said Klaus.

Greta left and Klaus looked at Caroline. He twirled a piece of her hair around his finger.

"My lovely Caroline, wait until what you see what I have planned tonight" Klaus smirked.

Caroline struggled more.

"Please, let me go" Caroline felt her tears fall from her face.  
"Sorry love, you can't leave now, I have hybrids to make" Said Klaus.

Klaus walked out and Caroline tried so hard to get out of the hold but nothing and she cried in vain.

**A/N: Enjoy. If you want me to upload faster, need more then 16 reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was later that night. Klaus finally untied Caroline from the chair and brung her to their room. Klaus sat her on the bed and kneeled down in front of her.

"You have two options here. I can force you or you can choose too, either way I will plant a hybrid in you" Klaus said to her.

Caroline let a few tears slip. She kneeled down in front of him and kissed him square on the lips. Soon Klaus and Caroline had sex that night.

* * *

Elena woke up from the nap she took. After her little encanter with Kol. Elena felt a hand tighten around her waist and she looked down to see a hand on her waist. Elena turned to see Kol asleep. Kol obviously liked to cuddle in his sleep. Elena tried to get up but Kol pulled her back.

"Nope" Kol kept his eyes closed.  
"I have to pee" Elena said to him.

Kol looked at her. He sighed and got up. He unlocked her and walked her to the bathroom that was in his room.

"Be quick love" Kol said to her.

Elena walked in and shut the door behind her. She looked in the mirror and sighed. She did her buisness and then washed her hands. She opened the door to see Kol there.

"Are you hungry love" Kol asked.  
"Yes" Elena nodded.

Kol grabbed her hand and led her downstairs. They walked to the kitchen and Elena took a seat.

"Where is Caroline" asked Elena.  
"Her and Klaus are getting it on" Kol smirked.

Elena looked at him shocked. Caroline would never do that, Elena knew that for a fact.

"She had no choice, he either forced her or she let him. You see Klaus is a hybrid, half vampire, half werewolf. Klaus wants to make more hybrids like him, but when he tries it, they die, Klaus found out he can make hybrids if he has sex with a human, since he likes Caroline, you get the idea" Kol explained.

Elena felt sick to her stomach. Kol placed a meatloaf sandwich in front of her with a glass of ice tea. He sat across from her and drank a blood bag. Elena ate all of her sandwich then drank her drink. When it hit her stomach Elena dropped the glass and everything went black.

* * *

Caroline got changed into the light blue night gown she bought for herself. She came out of the bathroom to see Klaus sitting on the bed focusing on a book he was reading. Caroline made a run for the door. Caroline ran out of the door and down the stairs. She made it to the front door before Klaus got to her. He turned her to face him.

"You better stop" Klaus was growing mad.  
"I don't want to have your children" Caroline said.  
"To bad sweet cheeks" Klaus pulled her upstairs.

Klaus cuffed her to the bed like Kol did to Elena. Klaus laid next to her and drapped his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"You're mine, when you have a child I will protect you" Klaus whispered to her.

Caroline just fell asleep.

**A/N: Enjoy. Thank you so much for your amazing reviews, I need at least more then 32 reviews to update.**


	6. Chapter 6

Elena woke up dizzy. She stood up from the bed and saw Kol asleep. Elena tried to walk to the door but her legs gave out and she fell to the floor with a thud. Elena felt sick to her stomach. Kol got up and walked over to her and smirked.

"What happened to me?" Elena had a lot of confusion in her voice.  
"Back when I was searching for Tatia, before I found out she was dead. I had a witch creat an elickser made with my blood and some other things that will make Tatia pregnant. Since I know you won't sleep with me anytime soon. I put it in your ice tea. When you were asleep I had Greta come over and do a spell to make sure it worked. Congradulations, we're going to be parents" Kol smirked.

Elena looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're a horrible person" Elena said.  
"Don't use all your strength" Kol said to her.  
"What?" Elena asked confused.  
"When you get pregnant by an original vampire, you become weak, you can't walk, you feel dizzy, your always tired, ext." Kol looked at her.

Kol picked Elena up bridal style. When he did she whimpered. Kol laid her on the bed.

"You'll also have food cravings" Kol winked at her.  
"You can't do this" Elena breathed out.  
"It's better then doing it the old fashion way like Klaus, he regrets not doing what I did" Kol cocked his head.  
"I want to see Caroline" Elena looked at him.  
"Not now, you must rest" Kol left the room.

Elena was breathing heavy. She couldn't be pregnant by Kol, she didn't want to be. Elena has been here not long and she knew people were looking for her. The door opened and Elena turned to see Klaus and Elijah walk in.

"So how is our niece or nephew doing?" Klaus teased.  
"Go to hell" Elena said to him.  
"Hm, you see Kol had the smart idea of doing this, me of course didn't think any of this through" Klaus said more to Elijah.  
"Wouldn't be the first time" Elena rolled her eyes.  
"Watch your tongue Elena" Klaus looked at her.  
"Being honest" Elena was growing weaker.  
"Elena you need to rest" Elijah spoke.

Elena shook her head.

"It's not good for the baby" Elijah said.  
"I don't care, this is Kol's fault" Elena looked at him.  
"Rest" Klaus said to her.

Elijah and Klaus left and Elena started to doze off. This was going to be a long pregnancy.

* * *

Caroline heard from Klaus what Kol did to Elena. Caroline has been trying to get out of the cuffs to make sure Elena is alright. Klaus was unsuccessful with planting a hybrid in Caroline, which Caroline was grateful for. Klaus came back in and took a seat near her.

"Just saw Elena, she looked awful" Klaus smirked.  
"What did you do?" Caroline growled at him.

Klaus explained what the side affects are when you have a baby with an original.

"Why would you let Kol go through with this? Elena is going to be a dead person for 9 months!" Caroline got tears in her eyes.  
"Not my fault Kol is in love with her" Klaus said. Kol and Klaus were in love with Anita and Tatia, so now they had dopplegangers so why not just want them.

Caroline shook her head at Klaus. Klaus placed a kiss on her cheek and left. Caroline continued to struggle. She needed to get Elena out of here. If it was the last thing she did.

**A/N: Sorry it's sort of short. I need reviews for this story to update. If I get a lot, I'll update quicker.**


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus, Kol, and Elijah were going out for guys night that night. Rebekah was to watch Caroline and Elena and make sure they were okay. They were gone for a half hour tops. Caroline hasn't seen Elena yet but she knew from what Klaus told her, Elena looked like a zombie. Caroline found a hair clip in the nightstand. She waited for Rebekah to make her appearance and then leave. Rebekah came in to check on her.

"Are you okay in here?" Rebekah asked.  
"Yes, how is Elena?" Caroline asked her.  
"She's doing okay, just got done helping her eat and get a bath. She will be as good as new when the baby is born" Rebekah explained to her.

Caroline nodded to Rebekah.

"Well I'm going to go, my favorite show comes on and it's an hour long so when it's over I'll check on you" Rebekah explained.  
"Cool" Caroline was jumping for joy inside.  
"Bye" Rebekah left.

Caroline picked the lock with the hair clip. Her mother was the sheriff so it made it easier. When she got out she got excited. Caroline didn't care about the clothes, she left them there. Caroline knew Rebekah's room was on the other side of the house. Klaus and Kol shared the North wing while she had the South. Caroline quietly went to Elena's room. Caroline quietly closed the door and walked over to Elena.

"Caroline?" Elena said weakly.  
"Shhh" Caroline said.

Caroline saw that Kol didn't handcuff her. Probably because Elena couldn't stand on her own. Caroline helped her up and had to drag her to the door. Caroline made Elena get on her back and she walked down the stairs quietly. They made it to the front door and Caroline quickly and quietly opened it. They made it outside and Caroline ran far away from the Mikaelson's. Caroline put Elena down when they were away from there. Caroline still had to drag her. They were both wearing pajama night gowns. Elena's was black silk while Caroline's was red silk. Caroline found a pay phone and dialed 911. It rang and she asked for her mom. Her mom got on the phone.

"Liz Forbes speaking?" Caroline wanted to cry.  
"Mom" Caroline said.  
"Caroline! Oh my god, are you and Elena okay?" Her mom was panicking.  
"Mom, I need you to come pick Elena and I up, now, it can't wait" Caroline said panicking.

Her mom caught the panick and told her to hold tight. Caroline told her where they were and she said she'd be right there. Elena sat down on a step and laid into Caroline. Moments later Jeremy pulled up with Matt and Tyler. They saw Elena and ran to her. Matt told Caroline that her mom wasn't aloud to leave work so she called them. Jeremy picked Elena up bridal style and put her in the front seat. Caroline, Matt, and Tyler got in the back and Jeremy drove back to his house. Caroline explained why Elena looked like that. Jeremy looked at his sister and felt bad that she was forced to carry Kol Mikaelson's child. They arrived home and Jeremy got Elena out of the car and ran into the house. Miranda, Grayson, John, and Jenna came over.

"What happened?" Miranda was relieved Elena was home.

Jeremy took her upstairs while Caroline explained. Jeremy covered Elena up.

"Thank you" she sounded weak.

Jeremy cried because he didn't like that his sister was in this condition. His parents, aunt, and uncle came in and he turned to see them look distraught from hearing the news.

"Elena, sweetheart" Jenna said.  
"Aunt Jenna" Elena smiled to her.

They didn't know what to do about this. Jeremy got out his phone.

"I'm going to call Bonnie, see if she can do something about this" Jeremy walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Grayson, Miranda, Jenna, and John sat by Elena who seconds later fell asleep. Jeremy came back in.

"Bonnie will look for a spell, she said that she thinks there is one to speed up the pregnancy so Elena doesn't have to go through 9 months like this" Jeremy said to his family.  
"Good, Elena can't stay like this" Miranda said.

Caroline came in and Jeremy hugged her.

"Thank you for getting Elena out of there".  
"No problem, I wish I did it sooner but Kol and Klaus were always around and they finally left tonight. Just afraid to see what will happen when they go home and realize we're gone" Caroline said.  
"As long as you both don't leave this house and know one invites them in, we're fine" John said.  
"Wait! I can stay here?" Caroline asked.

Miranda nodded her head.

"We can't let them find you, when the baby is born we will have to think of something but for now to be safe, don't leave" Grayson looked at Caroline.  
"Okay" Caroline understood.

Jeremy got the cot from the attic and put it in Elena's room. Caroline was going to sleep there and make sure everything was okay. Miranda and Grayson were having Matt and Tyler sleep in Tyler's room. Ever since Tyler's parents died, Miranda and Grayson took him in since they were his godparents. They gave Tyler one of the guest bedrooms while the other one they give to Jenna when she comes and John sleeps on the couch. Everyone went to sleep where they were supposed to.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know having Tyler live with the Gilberts is funny but oh well. The next chapter you will see the originals reactions to Elena and Caroline finally escaping them. Sorry it took so long, if there are mistakes I'm sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

Rebekah called Klaus and told him that Caroline and Elena were gone. The boys came home and Kol and Klaus were pissed.

"How the hell could you let them out?" Kol wanted to shout.  
"I told you my show was on tonight and Klaus said since Elena can't get up by herself, when it's over stay with Caroline to keep her company. Not my fault Caroline got out and helped Elena escape" Rebekah said.

Klaus picked a lamp up and threw it at the wall.

"You couldn't just watch Caroline while watching the god damn show?!" Klaus was fumming.  
"No" Rebekah said.  
"How the hell am I going to get her back Rebekah? She is caring my baby?" Kol looked at her for the answer.  
"I don't know, we can try to pick up their sent" Rebekah suggested.  
"No that will take too long, I'll have Greta come over tomorrow morning" Klaus sighed.  
"Klaus, Elena is pregnant with your niece or nephew and you expect me to wait?" Kol looked at him in disbelief.  
"We'll get her back Kol, you won't miss out on that baby's life. We have 9 months to find her and Caroline" Klaus said.

Kol looked at his siblings and nodded to them. He sighed. They all went to bed, Kol was holding the pillow Elena laid on, secretly Klaus was doing the same.

* * *

Caroline woke up the next morning to see Elena still asleep. Caroline quietly got up and walked out of the room. Caroline got downstairs to see Jeremy, Tyler, and Matt already awake and drinking coffee.

"Where are your parents?" asked Caroline.  
"Dad and uncle John went to work, Aunt Jenna and mom went to go do some things" Jeremy said.

Caroline nodded to him.

"So how was life with the originals?" Matt teased.  
"Horrible, Klaus and Kol thought we were some chicks named Anita and Tatia, turns out we're their dopplegangers or something and they died a while back so basically they're trying to replace them with us" Caroline sighed.  
"Wow" Jeremy took it all in.

Caroline nodded. They heard a thump and the boys ran upstairs with Caroline behind them. Jeremy was the first one in Elena's room to see her on the floor. Jeremy ran to her side.

"Elena?" Jeremy sat her up a little.  
"I had to use the bathroom" Elena said to him.

Tyler and Matt helped him get her up but she started to lose her balance.

"Caroline get Bonnie on that phone and tell her to hurry, Elena can't last like this" Tyler looked at Caroline.

Caroline walked out of the room. The boys helped Elena to the bathroom. They stood outside while she did her buisness. When she was done she knocked on the door and they helped her into bed.

"Elena you'll be okay" Jeremy sat next to her.  
"I feel like I'm dying but I'm not" Elena told him weakly.  
"Bonnie will try to fix it, I promise" Jeremy reassured her.  
"I hope so" Elena said.

Moments later they heard the door bell. Caroline just got off the phone with Bonnie so she was confused. She walked to the door and opened it. Outside the door was Kol and Klaus with smirks.

"Hello Caroline" Klaus said.  
"How did you find me?" Caroline asked.  
"Had Greta locate you and Elena" Klaus answered.

Caroline didn't know what to say to that.

"Step outside now Caroline" Klaus ordered.  
"No!" Caroline spat.  
"Now Caroline, I want Elena and that baby now" Kol said with venom.  
"You're not getting her" Jeremy butted in.  
"Who are you?" Kol was getting angry.  
"Elena's brother, you must be Kol" Jeremy said.  
"That's right, now why don't you be a doll and give me your sister?" Kol tried to be nice.  
"Go to hell!" Jeremy slammed the door in their face.

Kol turned to Klaus.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Kol asked.  
"Come back later" Klaus and Kol left.

* * *

Bonnie came not shortly after and went to Elena's room. She looked at Elena and felt sorry for her. Elena gave her a weak smile. Bonnie looked at Jeremy.

"Lay her on the floor" Bonnie told him.

Jeremy picked her up bridal style and laid her on the floor. Bonnie placed candles all around Elena. She started to chant a spell and then it was over. She looked at everyone.

"I sped it up. She would have to be pregnant for 9 months, but I sped it up so she'll give birth in 9 days, everyday counts as a month" Bonnie explained.  
"Thank god, what happens after that?" Jeremy asked.  
"We will need to get her and that baby out of town for a while. Kol wants them both" Bonnie told him.  
"He already found us here Bonnie, what makes you think he won't find us again?" Caroline asked.  
"When the baby is born, wait a day then leave. Before you leave I will perform a spell that will make sure a witch can't perform a location spell. That doesn't mean that they won't find you, it means you have a good chance of living your life before it takes a turn for the worst" Bonnie told them all.  
"What happens to the baby when it's born?" Tyler asked.  
"Well the baby will grow up human until it hits a certain age and then they'll become a vampire like Kol. We can always give the baby up and hide it somewhere and then hide Elena as well" Bonnie suggested.  
"No" Jeremy said to her.  
"Jeremy-" Jeremy cut Caroline off.  
"No, even if Kol forced Elena to get pregnant Elena is still my sister and I'm still uncle of that child. I won't let you give it up" Jeremy said to everyone.  
"I think it's best if the baby stays with Elena, but I must warn you Caroline. You escaped the originals, they won't stop until they get you back" Bonnie told her.  
"I know, but I'm not Klaus's god damn property, he can't force me to have his god damn children!" Caroline spat.  
"We'll figure something out, first we need to protect Elena" Bonnie said.

They all nodded. Minutes later Jeremy put Elena on her bed and watched as she slept. 'Soon the baby will be gone, I won't be weak anymore' Elena thought.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, I need at least 6 new reviews for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Elena awoke the next morning to see her stomach was growing a bump. She realized she was two months pregnant. Elena sighed. Just a few more days. Elena really couldn't handle all this but it was what she had to do. She didn't know that stupid little poison was in her drink. To Elena it's poison because it came from the snake himself. Elena sighed, she hated being stuck in this bed, it's all thanks to Kol and his stupid obsession with Tatia. Bonnie came in and smiled at her. Elena smiled back.

"So I know this is hard for you" Bonnie pointed to her stomach.  
"I feel like I'm dying" Elena said to her.  
"You're not, it feels like that because Kol is an original vampire, he is supposed to be dead not walking around. It makes you weak because he is a powerful and strong vampire" Bonnie explained to her.

There was a knock on the door and Tyler came up.

"There is someone here to see you Elena" Tyler said.  
"Please tell me you didn't invite them in?" Bonnie looked at him.  
"No, he is waiting outside" Tyler said in a 'duh' voice.  
"Take her to the door, I'll wait here" Bonnie ordered to Tyler.

Tyler picked Elena up bridal style and walked her to the front door. When they got there and Elena saw a man. Tyler didn't trust him so he kept Elena in his arms and inside away from him.

"Hello Elena, I'm Mikael" He looked at her.

Elena felt alarmed. She didn't know what to do.

"What do you want?" Elena asked weakly.  
"I hear you're pregnant by my boy Kol" Mikael looked at her.  
"Yes" Elena breathed.  
"You don't look so good, anyway I would like to have a talk with you" Mikael told her.

Kol came with Elijah.

"Mikael!" Kol was pissed.  
"Kol, Elijah, my wonderful sons" Mikael turned to them.  
"Don't play that shit with me! You killed the woman I loved the most! You did this to your own son!" Kol spat.  
"She wasn't good enough for you Kol" Mikael said to him.  
"What about Anita, didn't think she was good enough either" Kol pushed.  
"I wanted Niklaus to suffer" Mikael said with the disgust.

Mikael turned to Tyler.

"Bring her outside or I will kill the next person that tries to come in this house, I saw your brother Jeremy leave, maybe he'll be back soon" Mikael looked at Elena.  
"No, please no" Elena begged.  
"Tell him to bring you out" Mikael gestured to Tyler.

Not long after that Jeremy's car pulled up.

"Tyler put me down and get Bonnie" Elena looked at him.  
"Elena-" She cut him off.  
"Go, I'll be fine" Elena reassured him.

He put her down and she held onto the railing. When she was steading Tyler left. Jeremy came up on the porch and looked at the three originals.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jeremy asked.  
"Jeremy, go" Elena begged.

Before Jeremy could leave Mikael had him by the throat. Kol made a motion to help but Mikael spoke up.

"Move and I'll remove his heart".  
"Don't" Elena said.  
"Come outside!" Mikael spat.  
"No, no Elena" Jeremy managed to get out. Jeremy felt himself losing air.

Elena used the strength in her body to get to the door. When she got there she fell to the floor. Mikael threw Jeremy into the piller that was there on the house. Jeremy was knocked out cold.

"Jeremy" Elena said.

Elena was in between the doorway of the house. Mikael flashed to her.

"Get up" Mikael ordered.  
"I can't" Elena honestly told him.

Kol attacked Mikael. Elijah jumped in seconds later. They took it to the front lawn. Elena managed to crawl to Jeremy. She started shaking him awake. She felt a hand on her upper arm and she was on her feet but she could barly stand. Elena saw that Kol and Elijah had their neck snapped.

"They won't be down for long" Mikael looked at her.  
"What do you want?" Elena managed to say.  
"That baby" Mikael told her.

Seconds later Mikael held his head in pain. Bonnie was at the doorway simply looking at Mikael but little did Elena no, she was doing way more. Kol and Elijah woke up to see Mikael in pain and Bonnie over him. They saw Elena trying to wake Jeremy up. Minutes later Mikael was out cold and Bonnie went to Elena's side when Kol made a move.

"Who are you?" asked Kol.  
"Bonnie Bennett, best friend to Elena" Bonnie answered.  
"Makes sense, the Bennett's were always more powerful then any other witch or warlock" Kol nodded to Elijah.

Jeremy started to stir and he opened his eyes to see Elena and Bonnie.

"What happened?" he asked.  
"Long story" Elena said.  
"You aren't suppose to be out here Elena" Jeremy sat up but winced when he did.  
"You're my brother, I wanted to help" Elena was feeling dizzy but didn't show it.  
"Elena, you can barely stand up" Jeremy held her face.

It pained Jeremy to see her like this. Mikael started to stir and Jeremy stood up. Jeremy pulled Elena up and held her to him. Mikael got up and Bonnie stood in front of Jeremy and Elena.

"A Bennett witch, you can't protect them forever" said Mikael.  
"Watch me" Bonnie glared.

Mikael flashed over and pushed Elena to the ground. Elena was out cold. Jeremy picked her up bridal style while Bonnie sent Mikael flying.

"Get her inside Jeremy" Bonnie told him.

Jeremy walked past the barrier but stood close to the door but not close enough. He watched Kol, Elijah, and Bonnie attack Mikael. Moments later Mikael left and Bonnie turned to Jeremy.

"Is she okay?" Bonnie asked.  
"I don't know" Jeremy looked at Elena.

Bonnie walked in and placed her hands on Elena's and started to chant a spell. Moments later she opened her eyes.

"She is going to be fine" Bonnie said to him.

Jeremy nodded. Kol spoke up.

"Can I see her?" Kol pretended to be innocent.  
"No" Jeremy looked at him.  
"Come on mate? She is carrying my baby" Kol pouted.

Jeremy scoffed and took Elena upstairs. Bonnie turned to Elijah and Kol.

"I will get her again" Kol said to her.  
"Yeah maybe, but not today" Bonnie shut the door on them. Bonnie walked upstairs. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue? Need reviews for more.**


	10. Chapter 10

***3 days later***

Elena was 5 months pregnant already. Kol kept coming by to see Elena and trying but failing miserably to get her back. Kol was going insane at this point. Kol came up to the door and rang the door bell. Jenna answered and grew confused.

"Who are you?" Jenna never seen him before.  
"Kol Mikaelson" Kol smirked to her.

Jenna's heart rate grew.

"Grayson, Miranda, John" Jenna said into the house. Seconds later the three adults came to the door.  
"Who are you?" asked Miranda.  
"Kol, I believe you know who I am?" Kol's smirk never left his face.  
"We know who you are, you got our little girl pregnant?" Miranda said.  
"That would be correct, now how about you give me Elena and my baby and I'll leave" Kol said to them.  
"No!" spat Grayson.

Kol was really getting sick and tired of that answer.

"You know, I've been here trying to be polite, now I'm getting really angry with that answer, so if you all want to live then give me Elena!" Kol spat back.  
"You can't have her" Jenna shook her head.  
"Okay I've tried to be nice, you have until tonight to give me Elena and give Klaus, Caroline or I will be back tonight and this time I won't be alone" Kol flashed out of there.

Jenna shut the door. They went upstairs to explain what just happened. When they got to Elena's room they saw Jeremy, Elena, Tyler, Caroline, and Matt there. They explained what happened and Elena sighed.

"I'm getting tired of him" Elena said to everyone.  
"I am too" Caroline sighed.  
"What am I going to do? You don't know what he is capable of, he could kill you all" Elena was worried.  
"Elena, if he wants you he has to get in, he can't come in without an invition. We're not giving him or his family one. Now get some rest" Jeremy told her.

Elena didn't need to be told twice. She fell asleep instantly. Moments later everyone besides Jeremy and Caroline left her to rest.

* * *

An hour later the adults left to go do some errands and left the kids alone. The doorbell rang and Jeremy got up to answer it. Jeremy opened it to see a blonde. When she saw him she was quite taken by him.

"Hi, my car broke down and I wanted to use your phone? My cell phone is at my house and I need to call someone?" Rebekah played the sweet and innocent card.  
"Yeah sure come in" Jeremy didn't think she'd be the sister of the originals.

Her brothers came behind her and Jeremy banged his head on the door.

"Nice work sister" Kol smirked at Jeremy.  
"Damn it" Jeremy was pissed.  
"Don't worry, I'll be quick" Rebekah stepped into the house.  
"Caroline!" Jeremy shouted upstairs.

Rebekah threw him into a wall and Jeremy was out cold. Rebekah turned to her brothers.

"Get them both if you can, if not get one and we'll be back for the other one" Kol ordered his sister.

Rebekah went up the stairs into Elena's room. She saw Matt and Tyler helping Elena up and Caroline looking surprised.

"Nice to see you again Caroline" Rebekah smirked.  
"How did you get in?" Tyler asked.  
"Jeremy fell for my act, shame he is adorable" Rebekah pouted.  
"Where is he?" Caroline asked.  
"Knocked him out, now Caroline or Elena come with me now" Rebekah said to them.  
"No" Elena managed to say.

Rebekah sent Matt and Tyler flying and Elena fell to the floor. Rebekah grabbed Caroline and flashed downstairs. Her brothers smirked and she smiled. Caroline held onto the railing.

"No!" Caroline was holding on for dear life.

Rebekah was stronger and pulled her off. She pushed Caroline out the door and Klaus caught her.

"Now was that so hard?" Klaus asked.

Caroline tried to get back into the house but Klaus wasn't losing her again.

"Go get Elena" Kol said.

Rebekah was about to get her but she was sent flying out of the house. Bonnie came in through the back door and used her witchy magic. The originals flashed out of there with Caroline and Bonnie was mad. She could have saved Caroline if she got there sooner. Bonnie shut the door and checked on Jeremy. Jeremy woke up and Bonnie helped him up.

"Where's Elena?" Jeremy was worried.  
"She is upstairs, they took Caroline though" Bonnie said.  
"I didn't know the girl was a vampire" Jeremy wanted to crawl in a whole and die.  
"I can spell the house to revoke her invitation but we need to get Elena out of here" Bonnie said.  
"Where?" Jeremy asked.  
"I don't know but we need to do it quick" Jeremy nodded and went upstairs while Bonnie did her spell.

Jeremy got there to see Tyler, Matt, and Elena okay. Jeremy packed Elena's things and she was confused.

"What happened?" asked Elena.  
"They took Caroline and we're getting you out of here" Jeremy continued what he was doing.

No one stopped him. When Elena's bag was packed Jeremy went to his room and did the same. Moments later Jeremy went into the garage and placed the bags in the car. Jeremy placed Elena laying down in the back seat. They were going to their lake house and Bonnie will meet them there later. Jeremy got on the road and didn't look back. He needed to keep his sister safe from them originals.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will show you when Caroline gets back to the original mansion. Review if you want another chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

The four originals flashed to the house and Klaus forced Caroline who put up a fight into the house.

"You think your slik don't you?" Klaus made her face him and his siblings stood behind him.  
"This is why Elena and I will never love you!" Caroline spat.  
"Don't play that card, because of your little escape stunt, Kol lost his baby" Klaus looked at Kol and then back to her.  
"She shouldn't have been pregnant in the first place, have you seen her, she looks horrible but she is hanging on as best as she can. You can't just force someone to carry your children" Caroline said to him.  
"Well if we don't get her back before she gives birth in 8 months, Kol will punish you and I'll let him" Klaus said to her.

Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat. She couldn't tell them what was really happening, Klaus who saw this looked at her.

"What are you hiding?" Klaus asked angry.  
"Nothing" Caroline put her head down.

Klaus made her look at him and he tried to compel her but she had on a vervain braclet. Klaus took off the braclet and threw it. Caroline was panicking now.

"What are you hiding from me Caroline?" Klaus compelled her.  
"Bonnie didn't want to see Elena suffer for 9 months so she sped up the birth" Caroline said in a daze.

Kol looked at Klaus and pushed him out of the way and continued the compulsion.

"How?" Kol asked.  
"Everyday, counts as a month. Elena is 5 months now" Kol broke the compulsion and looked at his siblings.  
"We need her back now" Kol said in a rush.

He tried to get out the door but Elijah got in his way.

"Move, I need her now Elijah!" Kol was panicking.  
"Kol we'll get her back, she has 4 days left, that's enough time" Elijah said to him.

Kol tried to stay calm. Rebekah took him to the kitchen to make him drink tea.

* * *

Jeremy got the things out of the car and brought them inside. Jeremy placed them down and went to the car. He looked around to make sure they weren't followed and grabbed Elena out of the car. Jeremy carried her in and placed her on the couch. She looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I don't blame you for Caroline" Elena reassured him.  
"I should have known she was a vampire, she was to pretty to not be" Jeremy said to her.  
"Jeremy, I know losing Anna hurt you but this isn't your fault" Jeremy had a girlfriend named Anna, she was a vampire and she was killed by a werewolf. Jeremy hasn't been dating in a long time since that happened. Elena only knew about her because she know's how her family is.  
"I got over that, I mean I got to say goodbye and I know she is still with me" Jeremy gave her a small smile.  
"That's the spirit" Elena gave a weak wink.  
"I'll get you some hot chocolate" Jeremy got up to go make it.

* * *

Kol went back to the Gilbert's house with Rebekah. They sensed that people were upstairs so Rebekah tried to go in but she was blocked.

"What the hell?" asked Rebekah.  
"I used a spell to make sure you can't enter" Bonnie made herself show.  
"Give me Elena, I compelled Caroline and she told me everything" Kol was standing face to face with the witch.  
"Sorry, she isn't here... Anymore" Bonnie glared at him.  
"Where is she?" Kol was pissed.  
"Away from you" Bonnie closed the door in his face.

* * *

Jeremy sat Elena up and handed her the cup. Elena's hand was shaking the whole time and Jeremy placed his hand around hers. She took a sip and Jeremy placed it on the table.

"It'll be fine Elena" Jeremy said to her.  
"I hope so" Elena sighed.

Jeremy laid her back down and turned on the television. They watched a movie and sat there enjoying each others company.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short but the next chapter I will try to be longer. Review to get the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Elena woke up in her lake house bed. She was 6 months now and she was glad she was almost to the point where she'd give birth to the baby. Elena had to pee really bad and made to stand up. She held onto the bed for support. Seconds later she lost feeling in her legs and fell with a thud. Elena was tired of this. Jeremy came rushing in and helped her up.

"I need to pee" Elena said to him.  
"Okay" Jeremy picked her up and took her to the bathroom.

Jeremy made sure she was steady and turned around to let her do her buisness. It was close to the due date and Elena was getting weaker which mean't she needed to have someone with her. When Elena finished doing her buisness and pulled up her pajama shorts and her underwear Jeremy picked her up and took her downstairs. He laid Elena on the couch and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for her and him. Elena held the blankets to her, she still needed to think of names for the baby.

* * *

Caroline woke up to see she was once again handcuffed to the bed post. Klaus was next to her sound asleep. Caroline was really annoyed, she couldn't believe that this was happening, god damn Rebekah and tricking Jeremy. Caroline sighed in annoyance.

"Don't pout love" Klaus said to her.  
"Shut up!" Caroline was really annoyed with him calling her love.  
"Oh cut the crap Caroline, come on let me make you breakfast" Klaus smirked at her.

Caroline looked at him, Klaus was up to something, she just didn't know what it was. Klaus uncuffed her and held onto her wrist. They walked downstairs to see Kol in the kitchen drinking from a blood bag. Kol smirked at Klaus who smirked back. Caroline pretended not to see that. Klaus placed oat meal in front of her and she looked interested in the bowl. She started to mix it around. She saw from the corner of her eye that Kol gave something to Klaus, it was in a vile. She saw Klaus pour it in a glass and turned around.

"Thirsty?" asked Klaus.  
"Yeah" Caroline said to him.

Klaus handed her the drink he had in his hand. Caroline looked at it, she took it and put it to her mouth. She pulled it away and soon her world went black. Klaus looked at Kol and smirked.

"Now we're both going to be parents" Klaus said to him.

* * *

Elena ate her breakfast happily. Jeremy sat with her and ate his as well. Jeremy turned to look at her and she looked to him.

"You're 6 months, did you think of a name?" Jeremy asked curious.  
"Not yet" Elena sighed.  
"You need to pick soon" Jeremy said to her.  
"Can you help? Like you pick the girl's name and I'll pick the boy's?" Elena asked him with a pout.  
"Don't pout I'd love to" Jeremy thought of a name.

Elena sat there and ate her breakfast while thinking of a perfect name. Elena had nothing in mind. Jeremy spoke up.

"I got a perfect girl name".  
"Which is?" Elena asked.  
"Ella Lucinda Gilbert" Jeremy nodded in approvement.  
"I like it" Elena smiled.  
"Did you think of a boy's name?" Jeremy wondered.  
"No" Elena sighed.  
"You will don't worry" Jeremy smiled at her and then took their dishes in the sink.

Elena decided to take a nap. Elena had the strangest dream.

* * *

_*The dream*_

_Elena saw a young boy and someone who looked like Klaus walking into the woods. Elena looked down at her stomach to see she wasn't pregnant. Elena followed them and saw what they were looking at amazed. Elena saw humans turning into werewolfs._

_"This is awesome isn't it Henrik?" Klaus said to his brother._  
_"Yeah Nik, I'm glad we came here" Henrik said to his older brother._

_Moments later the transition was complete and the werewolfs were howelling in the night. A werewolf spotted Henrik and Klaus and growled. The boys ran for it. Not long after the werewolf got Henrik and started to attack him. Elena screamed but no one seemed to hear her. When the werewolf was finished with Henrik it made to jump at Klaus but it sensed something and ran for it. Klaus ran to his brother and cried over how stupid he was for bringing him out here. Here lies Henrik Mikaelson. Elena saw the scene change and then she was watching what looked like Elijah, Kol, Klaus, and Rebekah crying over Henrik. There were other people there, Elena recognized Mikael._

_*End of the dream*_

* * *

Elena was confused, did that really happen? Was that really from when they were human?. Elena was a little weirded out by it. Elena saw Jeremy and Bonnie looking at her.

"What happened?" asked Bonnie.

Elena explained what happened in the dream, she didn't know what it mean't so Bonnie did a spell. Bonnie found out a few things about the baby.

"The reason for that is because since this baby has the DNA of Kol, you'll be able to see things from years ago" Bonnie said to her.  
"Makes sense" Elena mumbled.  
"I also know the gender, if you want to know?" Bonnie looked at her.

Elena nodded to Bonnie. She wanted to know what she was having, she wanted a girl since she already had a name for her.

"You're having a boy" Bonnie smiled. Elena's breath got caught in her throat, she was hoping the baby didn't turn out like Kol.

* * *

Caroline woke up to glass breaking and a whole lot of shouting. Caroline woke up to see Klaus yelling at his siblings.

"It should have worked! It worked for Kol!" Klaus shouted.  
"We will see what is wrong" Elijah said calmly.  
"Don't feed me that shit! Elena got pregnant, how come Caroline couldn't?!" Klaus shouted.

Caroline let out a cough and they turned to see her awake. They saw she was confused out of her mind.

"What happened?" asked Caroline.  
"Klaus gave you the same thing that Kol put in Elena's drink to make her pregnant. It didn't work for Nik though" Rebekah said to her.  
"We'll find a way though" Klaus reassured her.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him. Caroline knew why it didn't work, Caroline never drank it, she had a feeling she knew what it was and she was correct, Caroline was glad she wasn't.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but here is the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Elena sat in the bath tub staring at the wall. Bonnie sat on the counter and watched Elena look like she was in thought.

"Did you think of a name?" asked Bonnie.  
"Yeah" Elena looked at Bonnie.  
"What is it?" Bonnie smiled.  
"Henrik Jere Gilbert" Elena watched her expression.  
"You're naming it after Kol's brother?" Elena simply nodded. "Okay, won't argue because it still has your blood" Elena smiled.  
"Thank you" Elena said to her.

Bonnie hated seeing Elena like this, it killed Bonnie inside and out. Elena saw what was going on around her but she couldn't help the fact that she ended up like this.

"Are you ready to get out?" asked Bonnie.  
"Yeah" Elena nodded.

Bonnie helped a very weak Elena out. Bonnie dried her off and put a robe around Elena and tied it. Bonnie helped Elena to the bedroom where Jeremy sat waiting. He saw them walk in and helped Elena out. Elena got on the bed and Bonnie brushed her hair.

"So I thought of a name for the baby" Elena said to her brother.  
"What is it?" asked Jeremy smiling.  
"Henrik Jere Gilbert" Elena smiled.  
"Jere, short for Jeremy" Jeremy grinned.  
"It's only fair that I have your name in there as well" Elena said to him.

Jeremy touched his sister's hand and smiled. Elena looked at the both of them.

"I want to call Kol" Elena sighed.  
"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked as she was finished with Elena's hair.  
"Yes" Elena nodded weakly.

Bonnie handed Elena the phone and Elena blocked the number and dialed Kol's cell number.

* * *

Kol was drinking his blood bag in the kitchen with his siblings. They had been trying to get Klaus to stop worrying about that elickser not working. Kol's cell went off and he looked at it.

"Who is it?" Klaus asked.  
"Unknown" Kol said.

Kol pressed the talk button and put it too his ear.

"Hello" Kol said.  
"Kol" Kol heard Elena said.  
"Elena, where are you?" Kol got out of his seat.  
"Away" Elena answered.  
"Seriously?" Kol walked out of the kitchen and to a different room.  
"I just called to tell you that I'm never going to fall for you and I never will!" Elena spat weakly.  
"God damn it Elena that is my baby and I know about that whole each day is a month shit, tell me where you are?" Kol was getting pissed.  
"You're not coming near me and my baby" Elena said.  
"That's my baby too!" Kol shouted.  
"Yeah, remember how that happened?" Elena hung up and Kol threw the phone against the wall and his siblings who listened to the entire conversation walked in.  
"We'll find her" Elijah said.  
"In 3 days" Kol laughed sarcastically.  
"We will" Rebekah reassured her older brother.

Kol got an idea and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked.  
"To get Caroline" Kol was about to walk up the stair case when his siblings stopped him.  
"Why?" Rebekah asked.  
"If I take her over to the Gilberts house and threaten to kill her, they'll tell me where Elena is" Kol said.  
"Not bad" Klaus nodded.

Kol ran up the stairs and to Klaus's room. He walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. Caroline was gone and the window was open.

"Are fucking kidding me!" Kol growled.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I love you all, review for more.**


	14. Chapter 14

Kol growled and looked out the window. Nothing was in site, no Caroline. Kol ran down the stairs and his siblings were confused.

"Caroline's gone!" Kol walked out the door.  
"Are you serious?" Rebekah asked.  
"Yup, she wasn't cuffed to the bed and the window was opened" Kol looked at her.  
"How the hell is she getting out?!" Klaus growled.  
"Don't know brother but I need to get Elena back and fast" Kol was trying to think of a plan.

* * *

Caroline ran away from the house. She was glad she was free again. She got to the Gilbert's house and started to knock on the door. Tyler answered.

"Caroline?" Tyler said.

Caroline walked in. Miranda, Jenna, John, and Grayson came in. Miranda gave Caroline a hug.

"I'm so glad I'm daughter of the sheriff" Caroline took a seat on the step.  
"How?" Tyler asked.  
"Picked the lock and this time since I didn't have Elena it was quicker to jump out the window and run before they noticed me" Caroline sighed.  
"Lucky" Tyler grinned.

Caroline nodded and looked around.

"Where's Jeremy? Is he upstairs with Elena?" Caroline asked confused.  
"We got Elena out of the house, Jeremy and her went to the lake house, Bonnie went up there earlier" Miranda said.  
"That's a smart move" Caroline nodded.

They nodded in agreement.

* * *

Elena was watching television when the phone went off. Elena answered it.

"Hello" Elena said.  
"Elena, thank god you're alright" Caroline's voice was heard.  
"How are you calling me?" Elena asked confused.

Caroline explained what happened and Elena had to laugh. That was the second time she got out of the house with the Mikaelsons around.

"I'm coming up there tomorrow so there is know need to worry" Caroline said.  
"That will be a good choice, ever since Bonnie came up it has been easier on Jeremy" Elena said to her friend.  
"Yeah, well I'm going to take a shower, when I get there we have a lot to discuss" Caroline told Elena.  
"Alright" Elena smiled.

They said bye and hung up. Elena sighed and sat back a little. Her back hurt, her feet were sore, she felt horney, and she was tired. Bonnie came in the room.

"Who was that?" she asked.  
"Caroline" Elena explained the story to her when Elena saw Bonnie's confusion.  
"Ah, we should give her more credit" Bonnie laughed.

Elena laughed and then sighed.

"What?" Bonnie asked worried.  
"My back hurts, my feet are sore, I feel horney, and I'm tired" Elena whined.  
"Well I can't do anything about the one but I can about the other three" Bonnie said.

Bonnie started to massage her feet and Elena moaned in bliss. She was glad that this pregnancy was almost over, just a few more days. Elena didn't know how but she started to fall asleep from the massage.

* * *

***Next day***

Caroline made it too her house with the help of Grayson and John. She hugged her mom and packed somethings. She got in her car and was off to Elena's families lake house. She arrived and walked in to see Elena on the couch.

"Elena" Caroline greeted.  
"Caroline" Elena smiled.

They hugged and Jeremy came in and hugged Caroline.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that girl was a vampire" Jeremy apologized.  
"I don't blame you Jeremy" Caroline smiled to him.

Jeremy nodded. Bonnie came in and gave her a hug. She grabbed Caroline's hands and started to chant. When it was over she looked at everyone.

"I needed to make sure no one found us" She reffured to the Mikaelsons.  
"Smart" Caroline nodded.  
"Can I have chips?" Elena spoke up.  
"What kind?" Jeremy asked.  
"Cheese doodles" Elena said.

Jeremy went to get her the chips. Elena turned to her friends.

"So how are we doing this?" asked Elena.  
"What do you mean?" Bonnie spoke.  
"About the sleeping arrangements?" asked Elena.  
"Caroline and I will share the bedroom I'm in and let you have your rest" Bonnie answered.

Elena nodded and Jeremy came in with the chips. Elena smiled and started to eat them. Caroline took a seat and looked at all of them.

"So did you think of a name?" Caroline asked.  
"Yeah and Bonnie found out from doing a spell I'm having a boy" Elena continued to eat.  
"Aw! That's cute, what are you naming him?" Caroline asked.  
"Henrik Jere Gilbert" Elena sighed.  
"Why Henrik?" Caroline asked confused.

Elena told her the story about the dream, she also talked about the effects the baby has on her, like taking her back in time when she is asleep to show her what happened. Caroline nodded in understanding.

"That's nice of you" Caroline said.  
"Yeah" Elena sighed.

* * *

Kol had Greta try to track down Caroline. Greta was in the middle of the spell and then stopped.

"What?" asked Kol.  
"A witch blocked the connection" Greta told him.  
"That god damn Bennett witch" Kol muttered.  
"I really can't do anything from this point" Greta felt bad.  
"Thank you Greta" Kol left.

He walked to the drawing room where his siblings were waiting.

"That Bennett blocked Caroline and Elena's connection" Kol said when he stepped in.  
"This is annoying" Rebekah groaned.  
"What do you think I am?" Kol asked.  
"Pissed".  
"Angry".  
"Home wrecked".

Kol glared at his Klaus's answer.

"What about you? You want Caroline back?" Kol said to him.  
"Yes-" Kol cut him off.  
"There's know butts" Kol walked out of there.

* * *

Elena was relaxing on the couch. Bonnie and Caroline left to go get things from the store while Elena told Jeremy to go to bed because he was up watching over Elena. After many words and shouting he finally agreed. He was fast asleep in the downstairs bedroom. Elena sighed and looked at the time. She picked up her phone and blocked her number and called Kol.

"Hello" Kol's voice was heard.  
"Kol" Elena sighed.  
"Elena, seriously where are you?" Kol asked.  
"I'm not telling you" Elena said.  
"Come on love?" Kol tried to be sweet.  
"No, I wanted to tell you that Bonnie did a spell to check up on the baby, it's healthy" Elena didn't want to give up to much.  
"Elena, I want to see the baby born, tell me where you are?" Kol sounded desperate.  
"Over my almost dead body" Elena hung up on him.

Elena felt good to get that off her chest. She sighed and laid down, she needed a nap bad, so that's what she did. She fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, I loved the reviews so I decided to update. Review for more.**


	15. Chapter 15

It was the afternoon of the next day and Elena was 8 months pregnant. She was glad and scared about giving birth. Elena was having a chance at sitting in the backyard with Bonnie and Caroline. She was amazed that she was out here. She loved it out here and it felt amazing for her. Elena sighed.

"What?" asked Bonnie.  
"I just want this baby out of me" Elena groaned.  
"You got one more day left, don't worry Elena" Caroline cut in.  
"I know, I just want him to be born so I can see what he is like" Elena touched her stomach.  
"Every mother wants that, remember when your next door neighbor was like you are?" Caroline mentioned Betty.  
"Yeah, she moved a month after the birth" Elena nodded.  
"Don't worry, you'll have that baby out in know time and then you'll get to hold him and protect him forever" Bonnie smiled.

Elena had to smile. Jeremy came out and tapped Elena.

"Time to eat" Jeremy said to the girls.

Caroline and Bonnie got Elena to her feet and then Jeremy picked her up and brought her inside. She wasn't strong enough to sit at the table so they would eat with her in the living room. Elena sat there eating her wonderful lunch when she felt a pain in her stomach. Elena put her plate down and held her stomach.

"Elena?" Jeremy asked worried.  
"Ow" Elena said when she felt a sharp pain in her side.

They got up and walked to her.

"Bonnie" Caroline looked at her.

Bonnie started to chant a spell and then looked at everyone.

"The baby is kicking, since he is going to be a vampire when he turns a certain age, his kicks are more powerful and stronger then a normal baby" Bonnie said.  
"So basically if the baby wants he can kill her?" Jeremy looked at Bonnie.  
"No, I can sense he loves his mother and father already, he won't hurt them" Bonnie said to him.  
"Elena's weak as it is, can't you give her something to stop the painful kicks?" Caroline asked.  
"There's nothing I can do, the only thing we can do is wait until tomorrow when she gives birth to him" Bonnie sighed.  
"It's fine" Elena nodded.  
"Oh there is another thing. The baby will want your blood for the first 3 months of it's born life" Bonnie looked at her friend.  
"That's nasty" Elena spoke.  
"I know but it's a vampire" Bonnie nodded.

* * *

Kol was pacing his room. There was one more day until the baby was born. He and Rebekah went out and bought clothes for the baby, they were clothes that could be for boys and girls. Kol heard someone knock and turned to see Klaus.

"Stop pacing, your leaving a gust of wind" Klaus teased.  
"I can't help it Nik, the baby will be born tomorrow and I can't find them, I need to see my baby born Nik" Kol said stressed.  
"Kol it will be fine, if we happen to find Elena after tomorrow with the baby then we can get them back and force her to become pregnant again" Klaus reasurred him.

Kol looked at him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"When did you start becoming like me?" asked Kol wiping fake tears from his eyes.  
"Oh shut it Kol" Klaus chuckled.  
"I'm so proud Nik" Kol hugged him.

Klaus hugged his little brother back. Kol pulled away and smirked.

"Now how about we get our woman back for good?" Kol smirked at him.  
"I say, good idea brother" Klaus returned the famous Mikaelson smirk.

* * *

Elena was laying in bed looking at the ceiling. She rubbed her stomach and sighed. This baby needed to come out right about now, Elena had one more day before her life changed for good. Elena needed to get through this, without Kol. Even if Kol was the father, she was the mother and she was forced into this pregnancy. Elena sighed and looked at the time. It was still kind of early for her. Elena felt tired and she needed some sleep. Elena felt her stomach turning and tried to get up. She fell to the floor and threw up blood.

"Jeremy!" Elena said while puking up her guts.

More blood kept coming out and Elena felt weak. So weak she thought she'd die right there and then. Jeremy came in and rushed to her side. He rubbed her hair back until she was finished. When she was she looked at him.

"I hate this" Elena said to him.  
"I know but you're almost done" Jeremy gave her a small smile.  
"Just one more day" Elena gave him a small smile back.

Jeremy nodded to her. He helped her up on the bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep. Elena dreamed about nothing in particular, she just wanted to have the baby so she looked alive instead of dead.

* * *

**A/N: Review for more, trust me, Kol will find Elena and Caroline soon, don't worry. The next chapter is where Elena gives birth to Henrik. Enjoy.**


	16. Chapter 16

It was two in the morning when Elena woke up to a sharp pain. She jolted up to see what looked like water and blood all over her. Elena's eyes widened.

"Jeremy! Bonnie! Caroline!" Elena yelled to them, she hoped she was loud enough.

Obviously she was because they came in.

"I think it's time" Elena groaned.  
"Okay, Caroline and Jeremy hold her hands while I get ready" Bonnie went to go get supplies.  
"You're going to be okay" Jeremy took his place next to Elena.  
"I just want Henrik out of me" Elena groaned in pain.

Bonnie came back in.

"Okay I need you to push" Bonnie ordered.  
"AHHHHHH!" Elena screamed when she did.

* * *

***7 in the morning***

At seven in the morning Elena gave birth to a baby boy, Henrik Jere Gilbert. Elena took a shower to get the blood off while Caroline and Bonnie changed the sheets and put on new ones. Jeremy was downstairs holding his nephew with pride. Henrik had Kol's hair, lips, nose, and boy parts while the rest was Elena. Elena came downstairs and saw Jeremy rocking the baby back and forth. Elena looked alive again, which she was happy for. Being almost dead was a pain in the ass and it killed her. Elena walked next to Jeremy.

"You look bright and shinny" Jeremy smiled.  
"I feel bright and shinny" Elena smiled back.  
"Want to hold him?" Jeremy asked.

Elena nodded, she hasn't held him at all yet, she just wanted to get to the shower because sitting in your own blood is nasty. Elena gently took Henrik from Jeremy and smiled when Henrik opened his eyes and looked at Elena. Henrik and Elena had matching eyes and she smiled. Elena was going to love this baby always. Bonnie came down and looked at her.

"You look happy" Bonnie pointed to the baby.  
"I feel it and not just because I can walk on my own again, which I'm happy for" Elena smiled.  
"Yeah, but you do know you and Caroline have to stay out here right?" Bonnie asked.

Elena sighed and nodded.

"When you were in the shower I put a protection spell on Henrik so in case Kol tried to track him down than he couldn't" Bonnie confessed to her.  
"Okay" Elena nodded.  
"Bonnie and I will be here until tomorrow and then we'll be leaving and you and Caroline are to stay here" Jeremy touched Elena's cheek.  
"I understand just please be careful, Kol knows about the baby being here now and Kol will do anything to get me and Henrik" Elena warned her friend and brother.  
"We will" Bonnie nodded.

* * *

Kol woke up and looked at the time. It was noon and Kol shot up, today was the day the baby was going to be born, unless it happened already. Kol mentally laughed at himself for thinking the baby would come out this early. Kol went downstairs to see his brothers and sister in the living room along with Greta.

"Hello" Kol said to her.  
"Klaus called and asked if there is a possiblity if I can track down your baby" Greta got to the point.  
"Can you?" Kol asked.  
"I tried and the witch must have blocked the baby as well" Greta answered.  
"Damn it" Kol groaned in annoyance.  
"There isn't much I can do" Greta said to him.

Kol nodded and went back to his room. He pulled clothes out of his closet and picked out an outfit. He got changed into a black t-shirt, with blue jeans, and his boots. He walked back downstairs and out the door. He went to the grill and got himself a drink. He looked to see that guy that was at Elena's house, he was with a blonde haired guy. Kol listened to their conversation.

"Yeah Jeremy took Elena to the lake house so Kol couldn't find her" Tyler said to Matt.  
"That's probably a good choice" Matt agreed.  
"Yeah, Caroline and Bonnie went up there as well, Jeremy called and said him and Bonnie would be back tomorrow" Tyler said to Matt.  
"So when is Elena going in labor?" Matt asked confused.  
"Oh she woke up at two this morning and her water broke, she finally had the baby at seven this morning" Tyler replied.  
"I have to call her" Matt said.  
"Yeah, want to play pool?" Tyler asked.

Kol got out of the conversation and grew pissed. He paid for his drink and left the grill. He flashed home and walked into the house to see Elijah on the couch.

"What happened?" Elijah asked.  
"I listened to, two boys that know Elena and they said she finally had the baby at seven this morning" Kol was mad.  
"Oh Kol" Elijah put a hand on his shoulder.  
"I need her found Elijah, I can't miss the baby's life" Kol was panicking.  
"You won't, Klaus and Rebekah are finding a way to see if they can find them" Elijah reassured him.  
"They're at some lake house, the dark haired boy said that the Gilbert's had a lake house, he just didn't say where" Kol got a drink of whiskey.  
"This is a new lead" Elijah said looking at his little brother.  
"Maybe to you, I don't know where it is" Kol refilled his glass.  
"I'll call Nik" Elijah left the room.

Kol sighed and sat in the living room drinking his sarrows away.

* * *

Elena poked her finger and put a few drops of blood in Henrik's bottle. Elena fed him and of course he tasted the blood along with the formula. Elena thought he hummed in happiness but she wasn't sure. She was sitting in her room on her rocking chair that was there watching her son in awe. Everyone else was putting his crib together and Elena was grateful she had people who cared for her. Someone knocked on the door and Caroline showed herself.

"Hey Lena and little Henrik" Caroline touched his face and he looked at her.  
"Hey" Elena smiled at her.  
"You look like you were born for this" Caroline was talking about the motherhood.  
"Yeah, I just wish he wasn't going to stop aging after he turned a certain age you know" Elena looked at Henrik and smiled.  
"Yes but it will be worth it when you get him away from Kol" Caroline reassured her.  
"What about Henrik? What happens when he hits the age and I'm old and I die? He will live forever and I can't do anything because I'll be dead?" Elena sighed.  
"You're right" Caroline was rendered speechless.

They sat there watching little Henrik drink his blood formula. This was going to be a long life time.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, I had fun writing this, took me three times before I finally settled with this idea. Spoiler alert, they find the girls in the next chapter. Stay tuned and review for another chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Days went by and Elena continued to stay at the lake house with Caroline. Bonnie and Jeremy left the day after Henrik was born but they still call, text, and skype. Elena was awake along with Henrik. Caroline was still asleep since it was 9:30 in the morning. Henrik was drinking his blood formula and Elena was feeding it too him. She loved the little guy already and she was glad she was here right now. She hasn't been to the lake house in a year and it was still like she remembered. When Henrik was done his bottle Elena put him over her shoulder and lightly hit his back to make him burp. When he burped Elena put him in his blue bassinet. There was a knock on the door and Elena grew confused. She sighed and went to answer it.

* * *

Kol and his siblings have been checking lake houses in the area. They went to each one and they were either occupied or no one was there. Kol sighed. Klaus drove to the next one that was on the list. It was almost two hours away. This was the eleventh lake house they've checked. They pulled up the rockey path way and continued down it until they saw the lake house come into view. Klaus stopped the car and they got out. They saw another car there.

"This is probably not going to be it either" Rebekah sighed.  
"Lets just check!" Kol spat.

Elijah knocked on the door and they heard footsteps coming towards it.

* * *

Elena reached the door and opened it. Her heart stopped when she saw who was there.

"Oh know" Elena whispered.  
"Oh yes, where the hell is the baby?" Kol was glad she was here.  
"You're not going to get him!" Elena spat.  
"So we had a son?" Kol asked in excitement.  
"No, I had a son" Elena added.  
"Where is he?" Kol growled to her.  
"In here" Elena crossed her arms over her chest, standing her ground.  
"Let me see him?" Kol ordered.  
"No" Elena shut the door in their faces.

She walked over to the blinds and shut them all. She looked at Henrik but she still heard Kol's voice.

"Elena darling if you don't step out here with the baby I will happily go back to Mystic Falls and kill your pathetic brother for trying to hide you and your friend Bonnie for putting spells on you" Kol threatened.  
"You're bluffing, you touch either of them I will make sure you never see him" Elena called him out.  
"Really? You want to call me a bluff? Okay" Elena looked out the window to see Kol walking towards the car.

Elena ran to the door. She opened it and Kol turned to face her.

"Don't hurt them" Elena begged.  
"Come out here with the baby" Kol stood where he was.

Elena walked back inside and picked up Henrik. She took him to the door and she saw Kol's siblings were where Kol was standing at before she went to get Henrik.

"Step out" Kol said to her.

Elena let out a shakey breath and stepped outside her house with Henrik in her arms. Kol flashed in front of her and Elena took a step back. Kol pulled her to him being careful not to hurt Henrik. Kol looked at him and smiled. He gently took Henrik from Elena and Elena wanted Henrik back because she knew where this was going.

"Grab Caroline and your stuff and lets go" Kol walked down the porch steps still holding Henrik.  
"No" Elena said to him.

Kol turned to her and looked at her. He flashed back in front of her.

"We're going to be a proper family, get Caroline and lets go" Kol ordered more sternly.

Elena let a few tears fall and Kol spoke up.

"What's his name?".  
"When I was pregnant with him, he let me see dreams, well memories when you were human" Elena explained to him.  
"That's impossible" Kol said to her.  
"Is it? He has your DNA as well" Elena said to him.  
"What's his name?" Kol asked again.  
"Henrik Jere Gilbert" Elena finally answered.

Kol looked at his siblings then to Elena, then to Henrik.

"How did you know that name?" Kol looked at her.  
"I told you he let me see memories, one of the memories was a boy getting mauled by a werewolf, I heard Klaus say Henrik, so I decided to name him that" Elena said to him.  
"Good, his name was going to be that if you didn't escape" Kol said to her.

Elena looked at Henrik and tried to take him back but Kol didn't let him go.

"Get Caroline and your things and lets go back" Kol ordered again.  
"Caroline!" Elena shouted loud enough to wake her up.

Elena was going to regret this very much. Caroline came out and when she saw Kol holding Henrik she looked at Elena.

"How did he find us?" asked Caroline confused.  
"We looked up lake houses in the area, we went to each one until we finally found you" Klaus spoke up.

Klaus was now by the door.

"Get your things Caroline and come on" Klaus said to her.  
"You to or I will make out on my threat" Kol glared at Elena.

Elena nodded and walked into the house. Elena packed up her things along with Henrik's. She grabbed everything she'd need. Elena walked back downstairs with suit cases. She put them by the door and then went to get everything else. Caroline came out with her things moments later.

"Rebekah will drive the car back with you both" Kol said taking the keys from Caroline.  
"Henrik needs to come with us, the car seat is already in Caroline's car" Elena sighed.

Rebekah came and took Henrik and the keys. Elena and Caroline grabbed everything and placed it in Caroline's trunk. Elena got in the back seat with Henrik while Caroline sat in the front seat. Rebekah followed her brother back to the mansion. Elena let Henrik play with her fingers and smiled when he did. They arrived and Elena took Henrik out of the seat and carefully got out.

"Rebekah take them inside and Caroline, try not to escape" Kol said to her.

Rebekah took the girls inside and Elena took a seat on the couch with Henrik in her arms. Caroline took a seat next to her. Minutes later the boys came in with their bags and took them upstairs. Elena touched Henrik's cheek and Henrik started to play with her braclet. Rebekah who was watching smiled at the baby. Moments later Kol came back down and saw Henrik playing with Elena's braclet.

"Come on love" Kol got her attention.

Elena got up and walked over to Kol. Elena walked up to Kol's room with him and that's when Kol took Henrik from her.

"Don't worry, you'll be happy" Kol smirked at her.  
"Don't hurt my brother or Bonnie, I'll stay and be a family like you want just don't hurt them" Elena begged.

Kol looked at her and tilted his head to the side.

"I won't touch them love" Kol reassured her.

Elena nodded and Kol looked at his son. He smiled at his little boy and his smile grew when Henrik looked to him and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Well Kol, finally found Elena, just like Klaus finally found Caroline. Review for the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Elena was sitting in her and Kol's room while Henrik was asleep. She wasn't handcuffed to the bed since she promised she wouldn't leave. Elena was reading a book she found on Kol's bookshelf. Fifty shades of grey. Henrik woke up crying and Elena put the book down and got to him. She picked him up and changed him out of his diaper. Elena started to make a bottle when Kol came in.

"Why is he crying?" Kol asked picking him up.  
"He's hungry and I'm making it" Elena poked her finger with the pin and put it in the bottle.  
"Here" Kol held out his hand.

Elena walked over and did the same thing she did to herself. Elena closed the lid and shook it up and put it in Henrik's mouth and he stopped. Kol took a hold of the bottle and took a seat on the bed. He liked the fact that he was a dad, it amazed him and he was ready. Kol looked at Elena and she looked away.

"Look at me" he said to her.

Elena looked him in the eye and Kol smirked.

"Don't worry Elena, one day you'll understand" Kol tried to help.  
"No I won't" Elena shook her head.

Kol glared at her. He got up and went face to face with her.

"You better stop Elena, I'll handcuff you back to that bed or worse I'll lock you up and you won't see Henrik until you learn to behave" Kol threatened.

Elena looked at Kol, she knew he was serious and Elena didn't want to spend time away from her son, she had to deal with being weak and she wasn't going to back down now. Elena looked at him and nodded her head. Kol was glad she was easy to get through. Henrik finished his bottle and Kol burped him. When Henrik burped Kol put him back in the crib. Elena walked to the bed and picked the book back up. Kol took a seat in front of her and saw she was reading.

"That's a good book" Kol wanted to make conversation.  
"So far yes it is" Elena nodded focusing on the book.

Kol put his lips by her ear and Elena tried to focus on reading but couldn't.

"I'm going to take a shower, Rebekah is going to watch Henrik and we'll go out tonight, wear something sexy" Kol left for the bathroom. Elena let a shiver go down her spine. oh no.

* * *

Caroline was handcuffed to the bed and she groaned. She didn't want to be here again, god damn the originals and their annoyingness. There were footsteps and seconds later Elena came in and smiled.

"Where's Henrik?" asked Caroline.  
"Asleep, Kol went to take a shower so I wanted to stop by" Elena gave her a small smile.  
"Thanks, Klaus decided to handcuff me to the bed again until he can trust me" Caroline rolled her eyes.  
"Douche" Elena muttered.

Caroline laughed at her. There was a knock on the door and Klaus came in and went confused.

"Elena, what are you doing in here?" Klaus asked.  
"Well Kol is in the shower, Henrik is asleep, my best friend is locked to a bed so I came to keep her company" Elena answered.  
"Okay, well Kol thinks you left" Klaus changed the subject.

Elena got up and went to her room. She walked in to see Kol with no shirt on. She tried not to stare.

"Where were you?" Kol asked.  
"Keeping Caroline company" Elena rolled her eyes.  
"I thought you left" Kol sounded relieved.  
"Answer this, if I wanted to leave why would I leave Henrik here? Also I wouldn't be able too because there is a house with vampires?" Elena said.  
"True" Kol said to her with a nod to the head.  
"Hm" Elena smirked.  
"So there are designers here, so they can get you a dress for tonight" Kol smirked.  
"Ugh" Elena groaned.  
"Don't pout, see you later" Kol smirked again and this time left the room.

Elena sat on the bed and waited. Moments later designers came in and Elena directed them what to do.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. WARNING: This story was copied and posted by someone named Stelena4ever, she posted it Wattpad saying she wrote this story 3 days ago. When I posted this back in June 2012, just a little F.Y.I... Watch your stories.**


	19. Chapter 19

Elena got ready for tonight. She was going out with Kol and there was no saying what was going to happen tonight. Elena got dressed in a knee length silver dress. It was silk and it was a one strap dress. Elena had her hair in a bun and had on light make up. Elena completed the outfit with silver shoes and looked in the mirror. She tried not to over do it by a lot. It showed a lot of back and some clevage. Elena got out her cell phone and dialed Jeremy.

"Hello" Jeremy answered.  
"Hey" Elena was glad to hear his voice.  
"Elena, how is it going over there?" Elena shut her eyes and sighed.  
"Kol ended up finding us in the end" Elena told him.

There was silence on the other line and then Jeremy spoke.

"Where are you?".  
"His house" Elena said.  
"Why would you come back? He couldn't get in the house?" Jeremy asked confused.  
"He threatened to kill you and Bonnie, so I agreed to come back" Elena said to her brother.

The phone was taken from her and she looked to see Kol.

"Don't worry mate, I'll take care of her" Kol then hung up the phone.

Kol looked at Elena and smirked.

"You look lovely my dear" Kol said approving.  
"Thanks" Elena looked away.

Kol made her look him in the eyes.

"Now Elena, it's time to put your hatred aside and lets have fun tonight" Kol smirked.  
"Go to hell!" Elena spat.

Kol grabbed her hand and they went out to his car. Elena sighed and got in. Kol drove for a half hour until they arrived at some Italian place. Elena opened the door to get out but Kol was by it.

"I was going to open it" Kol said when she stepped out.  
"I can perfectly open the door myself" Elena looked at him.

Kol sighed and shut the door. He grabbed her hand and they went inside. Kol compelled the lady to take them somewhere private and Elena sighed. They went to the back and there was a lot of privacy back there. The boothe they sat in was nice. There was a table and the booth went around in a half circle. Kol sat across from her and she sighed because he kept staring. Kol ordered red wine and then ordered them both pasta. Elena got annoyed.

"I can order for myself" Elena said.  
"Yes but it's romantic" Kol smirked.  
"We're not dating" Elena sighed.

Kol's smirk got wider. He scooted over to Elena's side. Kol wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Elena tried to move it but Kol wasn't going anywhere. Kol made her face him.

"Now sweet heart this is another thing you and Tatia don't have in common, she gave into the temptation while you fight it" Kol tilted his head to the side.  
"I'm fighting nothing" Elena said.  
"Really? That's your first lie" Kol pointed out.

Elena looked at him and glared. Kol ran his leg under her dress. Elena tried to make him stop but he kept going higher. Elena's heart started beating faster when his hand got closer to her woman hood. Kol hearing her heart beat smirked at her. Kol kissed her shoulder blade and kept kissing until he got to her neck.

"Just give in Elena" Kol whispered in her ear.

Kol heard the waitress coming back and pulled away from her. He still sat next to her but wasn't all over her. Sally (the waitress) gave them the wine and smiled at Kol. She then walked away and Kol tried not to laugh.

"Seems like the waitress likes you, maybe she can be your woman and I can take Henrik and leave" Elena was in for it.

Kol stopped and turned to her when she was finished. He glared at her and made her face him and he was now pissed.

"No Elena, I don't want anyone else okay! To answer your last part of your sentence you and Henrik are not leaving the house, you both belong to me, do you understand?!" Kol growled at her.

Elena looked at how close they were. She swallowed the lump in her throat but it was to big to go down. Elena simply nodded and Kol distanced a little bit. Elena sighed and looked ahead. They were in silence for a few minutes until Elena didn't know what was happening and she turned Kol to face her and kissed him on the lips. Kol kissed back almost right after Elena laid one on him. Kol wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Elena felt Kol force his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled and Elena sighed in pleassure. He was an amazing kisser. Elena pulled away for air and Kol put their foreheads together.

"See, told you, you were fighting it" Kol said.  
"Shut up" Elena pulled away from him.

Kol simply laughed.

"I seriously have no idea where that came from" Elena said more to herself.

Kol sighed and made her face him.

"Elena, we can be a happy family, all you need to do is stop running and fighting it. Henrik needs you, I need you as well. I don't want to threaten you to stay but we can be a family" Kol said to her.

Elena looked at him and let out a breath. She needed time to think about what she wanted to do.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Elena is starting to come to realization about her feelings for Kol, the next chapter will have both Klaroline and Kolena.**


	20. Chapter 20

Elena and Kol came home after a lovely dinner. Kol brought Elena to their room where they saw Henrik in Rebekah's arms drinking a bottle.

"Thank god, I'm glad Nik had some of your blood" Rebekah looked at Kol.  
"Right, forgot he needed blood from his parents" Kol made sure to point out the 'parents' part.

Rebekah didn't catch on but Elena did. Rebekah was looking at Henrik. Elena cleared her throat.

"I'm going to get changed" Elena went into the closet and grabbed out a night gown.  
"Okay love" Kol nodded.

Elena went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Elena sighed and started to get undressed. This was going to be an awkward time.

* * *

Caroline was still handcuffed to the bed and bored out of her mind. She couldn't believe she was still stuck here. All she wanted to do was get out of here already. Klaus made sure to tighten the cuff around her wrist. What Klaus didn't know was that when Caroline would pick the lock and free her wrist and close the cuff back up to make it look like she squeezed her wrist through. Caroline sighed. Klaus came back in with a blood bag and was amused when he saw Caroline trying to get out.

"Won't work" Klaus said to her.

Caroline turned to him and glared.

"Don't pout love" Klaus fake pouted.  
"Can you leave?" Caroline asked not wanting to see him.  
"I'm sensing you can't stand looking at me" Klaus tilted his head to the side.  
"You're sensing correctly" Caroline mumbled.

Klaus pecked her on the cheek and smirked.

"Rebekah went to go shopping and Elijah went with her, Kol and I are going to get a drink or two. Don't wait up" Klaus winked at her.

* * *

Elena came back out from the bathroom. She had on a light blue silk night gown, it came a little bit above the knees and a silk dark blue robe that stopped at her knees. She saw Kol out of the clothes he wore to dinner and in new clothes. He kissed Henrik's forehead and laid him down in his crib. Kol turned to see Elena and she walked to the bed.

"I'm going out with Nik. Rebekah and Elijah went out as well. Don't do anything stupid" Kol said taking a seat next to her.

Elena nodded. She turned to him and let out a small breath.

"Henrik needs both of his parents" Elena agreed to Kol's question from earlier.

Kol smirked and nodded to her.

"Yeah he does, I promise nothing will happen to you, but since I did miss the birth of him I will get you pregnant again" Kol reassured her.

Elena stood up and paced. She finally stopped and turned to him.

"No, I won't go through that again" Elena said sternly.  
"You don't have a choice" Kol flashed in front of her.  
"I was a complete wreck, I won't go through that again Kol" Elena said again.

Klaus came in and cleared his throat.

"Ready to go?" he asked.  
"Yeah" Kol nodded.

They walked out of the room and moments later Elena heard the front door shut. Elena sighed and took off her robe. She put it on the chair by the bed and took a seat on the bed. She continued to read her book from earlier.

* * *

Caroline heard the car start and she knew that Kol and Klaus finally left. Caroline started to pick the lock and seconds later she was out. She walked to Elena's room and walked right in. Elena looked up and got up putting the book on the bed.

"Are you crazy?" Elena asked.  
"We're leaving, Henrik can't grow up like this" Caroline said to her.  
"Caroline I can't" Elena begged her friend.  
"Why not?" asked Caroline confused.  
"Because if I leave and take Henrik, Kol will kill Jeremy and Bonnie and then take Henrik away from me" Elena said to her best friend.  
"We can all leave, we can pack up and go" Caroline reassured her friend.  
"I can't risk my brother or son and I also can't risk Bonnie, she is our best friend" Elena tried to get through to her friend.  
"You should listen to her".

They turned to see Kol and Klaus with identical smirks on their faces looking at the girls.

* * *

**A/N: Yes the boys played them, Caroline fell for it and Elena sort of did, review for another chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

They walked towards the girls. Klaus was the one to speak up though.

"How the hell are you getting out?".  
"I'm good like that" Caroline teased.  
"Hm, maybe you are" Klaus was considering it a possiblitly.  
"You know Caroline, you helped my true love escape once and made me miss the birth of my baby. What should we do with her Nik?" Kol asked his brother.  
"I told you, you can torture her because you missed Henrik's birth" Klaus said to Kol.

Kol grabbed Caroline.

"Kol, no" Elena shook her head.  
"Sorry love, Nik watch her" Kol flashed him and Caroline out of there.

Elena tried to follow but Klaus stopped her.

"I love her and all but I'd do the same to you if you were in Caroline's position" Henrik started to cry.

Elena looked at Klaus then went over to Henrik. She got out the pin and poked her finger and let the blood go into the bottle. She then put the formula in along with water and shook it up. She picked up Henrik and fed him the bottle. Henrik drank it greedly. Klaus watched and felt hurt because he wanted a baby but Caroline never got pregnant like Elena did.

* * *

Kol chained Caroline to the wall and made her stand up. Kol grabbed a whip.

"You made me miss Henrik's birth Caroline" Kol made her look at him.  
"She didn't deserve what you did to her!" Caroline spat to him.  
"I love her" Kol the got her with the whip.

Caroline screamed out in pain. Kol kept it going until her whole body was covered in blood and marks. Kol grabbed a knife and stabbed her in the stomach. Caroline cried in pain. Moments later Kol sliced her arms, legs, chest, neck. When Kol was satistified he fed her his blood which she drank happily to heal her. Kol was down here for three hours just torturing her. Kol brought her back upstairs after he knocked her out like a light. Kol placed her next to Klaus and left. He went into his room to see Elena playing with Henrik.

"You look adorable" Kol said to her.  
"I know he does" Elena smiled at a smiling Henrik.  
"I mean't you" Kol said to her.

Elena looked at him and sighed. Kol took Henrik and rocked him back and forth and no later then that he was out like a light. Kol placed him in the crib and sat next to Elena. Elena looked at Henrik's crib and let out a little breath. Why the hell did she care about Kol?. Like seriously, he kidnapped her and now she was the mother of his child. Elena stood up off the bed and Kol watched her.

"Elena?" Kol said confused. Elena looked at him.  
"I need you" Elena muttered.  
"I'm here" Kol thought she was talking about helping her raise Henrik.

Elena sighed and kissed him on the lips, which he responded to.

"No, I mean I need you" Elena whispered against his lips.

Kol got up and flashed them to the bathroom. He locked the door and put Elena on top of the sink. He got in between his legs and kissed her. Soon they had full on sex in the bathroom.

* * *

Caroline woke up at two in the morning and looked at Klaus. He looked peaceful when he was asleep and not on edge. Caroline studied his features and smiled a little bit.

"It's not nice to stare" Klaus mumbled with his eyes closed.  
"Hm, well doesn't bug you when you do it to me" Caroline said back.

Klaus opened his eyes and looked at her full on.

"True" Klaus nodded.  
"My mom's the sheriff, that's how I get out of the handcuffs" Caroline said to him.

Klaus sat up and looked at her and smirked.

"Makes sense" Klaus chuckled.  
"While we're being honest, I saw you put the elickser in my drink so I never drank it. I pretended to be past out but I must have fell asleep" Caroline confessed.

Klaus bolted up and glared at her.

"What?!" Klaus growled.  
"You heard me" Caroline sighed.  
"You watched me watch Henrik wanting a child! How could you?!" Klaus growled at her.

Caroline got up and kissed him on the lips. Klaus grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"Take me, for real this time" Caroline whispered against his lips.

Klaus didn't need to be told twice. That night like Kol and Elena, they made love.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be the last, enjoy and review.**


	22. Chapter 22

After that night when Kol and Elena had sex, they packed their things, grabbed Henrik and left Mystic Falls. After that night Elena concieved another child, this one turned out to be a girl and they named her Jasmine Rose Mikaelson. When Elena hit the age of 21 Kol begged her to let him turn her. After a lot of begging and annoyance Elena agreed to him. She got turned and she lived with her family. Kol and Elena got married and they were both happy.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus stayed to let Caroline finish high school and then left on the graduation night. They packed up and left the small town and never once looked back. When Caroline was 20 she got turned into a vampire by Klaus. They had a son and they named him Brock Henrik Mikaelson. They ended up getting married and every now and then they'd visit Klaus's siblings when they weren't taking care of their family.

* * *

Rebekah ended up getting it on with Jeremy. She ended up falling hard for him and after Jeremy got past the fact that Anna would want him to be happy he took Rebekah up on her offer and ran away with her. They ended up having twins. A boy and a girl. The boy was Harold Henrik Gilbert and his twin sister was named Serena Fierce Gilbert. Rebekah thought of the middle name fierce. They got married and raised their children together. Jeremy turned on his 20th birthday.

* * *

Elijah didn't want to settle down so he knocked up a girl and took the baby and made her forget. Elijah had a son and named him Adam Henry Mikaelson. Elijah traveled by himself but casually met up with his siblings when told too.

* * *

After a century they ended up finding Mikael with a white oak stake and killing him, finally ending the threat. They found out before killing him that Mikael was the one that hit into Elena's car and almost killed Caroline and Elena the day Klaus and Kol found them. They sort of thanked Mikael but still thought he needed to die so that's what happened. Now the kids can grow up without Mikael as a threat.

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter. Thank you all for your amazing reviews and if anyone wants more stories just PM me and I'll do my best. I'll be able to finish Can you keep a secret and Sell me your soul, since this story is over. Thanks again and enjoy.**


End file.
